


Shopping trip

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Mandalore, Dark!Bo-Katan, Dark!Satine, F/F, F/M, Harem, Power Imbalance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Bo-Katan found herself some new bed warmers on Naboo, but protocol dictates the harem of the Empress must be the most important. So Satine goes on a shopping trip.





	Shopping trip

Empress Satine is listening to her bed slave Breha playing the harp in the garden when the message from Bo-Katan arrives.

She reads it with exasperation.

“It seems my sister found some new toys on Naboo,” she remarks to the slave.

“Mistress?”

“Five new bed slaves, in one go.”

Breha has a quiet gasp, because that pretty thing understands protocols better than Bo-Katan never bothered herself to.

And protocol dictates nobody on Mandalore should have a bigger harem than the Empress. Satine rings the master of protocol.

“How many bed slaves does my sister have?”

The number makes her sigh. With the new five, Bo-Katan would have three more than Satine.

“The thing you do for your siblings,” she remarks.

“Should I contact the slaves market for a selection, Your Majesty?” The master of protocol asks.

“No, they always send me the same young, pretty things. I will go myself, I want something a little more exotic, for once.” She dismisses him and opens her pants. All this discussion about bed slaves is giving her ideas.

Obediently, Breha abandons her harp.

Later, Satine goes to the nearest slave market with only a few guards. Merchants trip over themselves to offer her their merchandise.

But nothing really interest her. Her harem is full of pretty things like they present her, young and beautiful and ready to be knotted and breed.

In the presentation room of the biggest corporation, finally, she sees something she wants.

“A minute. You, yes, you.”

“Your Highness,” the merchant protests, “this…well, this isn’t a bed slave. He’s way too old for you, past his prime.”

The slave had come to kneel at her feet obediently. He is an Omega male human, and way too old to be sold as a bed slave, except perhaps to a brothel for soldiers.

And he is a red head. She always had a thing for red heads. He is wearing a simple tunic and a leather collar, blue, for a scholar slave.

“Why are you being sold?”

“My last Master died, your Majesty.”

He has a touch of accent, Stewjon, she thinks.

“What did you do for him?”

“Book keeping, your Majesty.”

He’s too old. He’s pretty, yes, but too old. It would be ridiculous…Bo-Katan would laugh herself sick. Satine touches his lips and he obediently opens his mouth, starts sucking on her thumb.

“Your Majesty,” the merchant starts.

“Out,” Satine says. The other is smart, he almost runs out of the door. Satine opens her codpiece. She takes the slave like that, on all fours on the floor, like she would have done when she was young and still conquering worlds herself, like she was taking a defeated prince on the floor of his own world, in the blood of his own bodyguards.

He begs so prettily, that slave, and when she knots him, he comes, without a hand on his cock.

“Book keeping,” she remarks after, “what a waste of potential…”

The merchant had offered refreshments and she drinks a sombre ale why the paperwork is done. The slave is naked, at her feet. She still needs a few others, for the protocol and to protect Bo-Katan from her own idiocy, but she doesn’t feel the need to go shopping for them herself. The merchants can send a selection to the palace later.

“Your Majesty,” the slave starts and Satine can hear the merchant sputtering, a slave talking to the Empress first, but he’s smart and doesn’t try to strike Satine’s new slave. She should remember his name: he definitely is too intelligent to stay a simple slaver.

“Yes, pet,” she asks. She feels herself benevolent.

“Five other slaves of my old master are sold in this house too. They are too old, like me. They will probably end on the mines. And it’s a death sentence.”

The merchant is blue with how much he’s trying to not yell at such impropriety.

Satine laughs, a deep laugh, like she hadn’t for a long time.

“You cheeky pet,” she says when she’s under control again. He meets her gaze, fearless. Where was the last time someone dared? She pushes on his head and he leans down, kisses her boot. His eyes are so blue, burning.

She snaps her fingers to the merchant.

“I want to see them.” The merchant opens the door.

“Later,” she adds, already opening her codpiece a second time.

At the end, she brings them back to the palace, all of them. The red head and all the other five: a male Omega Kiffar, a beta female Moon Calamari, an omega blue female Twil’ek, and two beta male human. She keeps the first three for her harem and send the other to the kitchen. She doesn’t know the first thing about cooking but is under the impression the kitchen are always understaffed.

She marches into the throne room, the red head, naked save for some light sandals and his collar, right behind her.

“A pillow,” she snaps to a servant and they scramble to obey. She sits down on her throne and the red head kneels at her feet on the pillow.

She puts her hand in the beautiful hair and he immediately leans down, putting his head against her knee. His pupils are large, his cheeks red. He has looked at her that way since she saved his friends from the mines.

“Have you ever been breed?” She asks.

“No, your Majesty.”

“ Wrong answer, pet,” she purrs.

He seems surprised, then he smiles.

“Not yet, your Majesty?” he tries again, and Satine laughs.


End file.
